Wait For Me
by matlinsisters
Summary: Cam and Maya have the chance to see each other one last time. Completed.


**"It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me."**

* * *

Maya never thought that the color white could be so blinding. All she sees is white surrounding her, it's so bright that it makes her eyes burn but she can't look away. She doesn't know what's going on or where she is but she knows she doesn't like it - it's scaring her. One minute, she was in her car on the way to start her first day as a grade 12 student at Degrassi, but now she's staring at literally nothing. Just a blinding white light.

As she lays there, she blinks her eyes as she takes a look around and finally she's able to move. Sitting up, she takes a good look around and up in the distance she can see someone walking towards her. She remains still, feeling confused as to why she and this other person are the only people along this long narrow white hallway. Finally, she begins to walk forward, not caring who the other person is but she's almost positive that she's dreaming by this point. As she continues down the hallway, she can still see the shape of a person approaching her. "Who are you?" She calls out, furrowing her brow while doing so. She picks up the pace, as she starts to run toward the person and finally she realizes just who it is on the other end of the hall.

Standing there in front of the doorway on the other side of the hall, is Cam Saunders smiling sweetly at Maya. "I can't let you go past me, Maya," Cam states as if nothing had ever changed between the two. He gives her a sweet look, he has changed a lot and he looks more mature now but he's still the boy she remembers so well.

"Cam?" Maya speaks softly, sounding shocked as she looks him in the eyes. His hair is now a little different, shorter, but the same color and he's slightly taller - a little more muscular, too. "Is it really you?" She asks. He nods his head in response.

"Hi Maya." He greets, as soon as he gets the words out of his mouth, Maya moves forward tearfully and pulls him into a hug. He wraps his arms gently around her the way he used to, as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I missed you so much," he adds, listening to her quietly sob as he holds her in his arms.

"Am I dreaming, Cam? If I am, I don't want to wake up. I haven't held you in so long," Maya speaks softly through her quiet sobs. Cam doesn't want to tell her what's going on, he just knows that he needs to do what he was sent to do.

"You're not dreaming. We're really here," He replies.

"Where exactly?" She asks.

"Um, well, I call it the in-between because it's the stage where you're between - life and death. It's like a type of limbo," He explains, allowing Maya to pull away from him so they can get a good look at each other. Though Maya has no idea that Cam has been watching over her this whole time; like a guardian angel of sorts.

Maya begins to tear up as she looks at Cam. It has been three, almost four years since she has seen him alive and to this day - the pain is still so unbearable for the younger Matlin sister. "Why did you leave?" She asks, giving him a sad look as a single tear falls from her eye. "You knew I would be there for you, you also had Tori and Tristan to be there for you as well. We all loved you but more importantly - I loved you," Maya continues, wiping a tear from her eyes as they continue to fall. "I still love you. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you before you died."

"I couldn't stand the pain I felt inside anymore, Maya. You probably wouldn't understand how I felt but I can tell you - I didn't have a say in the matter." Cam replies as he pulls her close to him once more, she buries her face in the crook of his neck just like she used to. Just like old times. "I've always loved you, though, and you know - I never really left you." He adds, his hand running along her blonde strands of hair as he explains himself. "You just... couldn't see me but I was always there watching over you. I listened when you would talk to me. Like the other night when you told me you got into Juilliard to attend their music program." He explains, Maya gasps as her eyes widen the moment she realizes he really hasn't left her at all. Suddenly, Cam looks off into the distance as he notices the trail which Maya came from is getting darker and closing up.

"Does this mean you'll always be around?" Maya asks, Cam nods his head and smiles down at her.

"Yeah, it does. I'll never leave you and I will see you again one day. You're going to have to go back soon though," Cam replies, watching as the darkness continues to move in from behind Maya.

"I don't want to leave you again. I don't want you to leave me!" Maya replies, her eyes tear filled as she locks eyes with the older boy. "Please..." she begs but Cam refuses.

"It's not your time, Maya. You have to go back. You can't stay with me - you're not meant to lose your life yet," Cam exclaims, growing frantic as he realizes that her time is growing slimmer and slimmer as the moments past.

"It wasn't your time, either, Cam." Maya retorts, furrowing her brow as she looks up at the blonde boy. He shakes his head and sighs because he knows that it's not the case - someone would have found him before he slipped away had that been so.

"Maya, please. Do this for me. Go... return to your family," He instructs, pointing at the dim pathway which was much longer when she first arrived. "Go, your parents and sisters want you back. Hurry, please." He pleads, nudging her.

"One thing... promise me you'll wait for me until I return." Maya asks. Cam nods again.

"I promise. I'll be here waiting for you when it's time for us to reunite." Cam replies, With that, Maya leans in to kiss him goodbye before she makes a quick turn around to run back in the direction which she came. Leaving Cam there to watch her go. Moments later, he walks in the opposite direction back towards the light.

* * *

After waking up, Maya is unsure what she should tell her family. In fact, she's unsure of what happened to her since she didn't think to ask Cam what was going on with her back on earth. She only remembered being in the worst kind of pain when she came to in the ambulance. Opening her eyes again, she could see Katie sitting by the bed with tears in her eyes. "Chicken Little, we almost lost you!" Her sister exclaims quietly before softly kissing her sister's forehead. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay." She adds, Maya cracks a small smile.

"What happened to me?" She asked, looking up at Katie though it's all a blur from the medicines pumping through her veins.

"You were in a really bad car accident. Some was driving home drunk from the bar and hit you head on." Katie replied, gently holding her little sister's hand as she propped herself on the railing of the bed. "You... were so close to dying. They spent eight hours operating on you and you coded twice."

"I saw Cam," Maya interrupted her older sister, catching everyone in the room off guard. Katie, whom wasn't a firm believer in the afterlife didn't know what to make of it but the more Maya explained what she had seen - the closer the older Matlin grew to tears. "He...knew that I got into Juilliard's school of music, too, and I was going to tell you guys after the ceremony," Maya explained even further.

"That's...amazing," Katie's parents spoke up.

"It was very surreal but it was definitely Cam. I know he's probably watching us right now and smiling. He told me to come back for you guys, that it wasn't time for me to go but - that he would be there when it was." She spoke softly, a warm tear running down her now bandaged cheek.

"Okay! Visiting hours are now over. Everyone needs to leave," A nurse stated as she entered the room. "That means all of you. Out!" She added. Soon, Maya's family filed out of the room and headed home for the night and as for Maya - she began to close her eyes as she held Hoot close to her chest.

"Goodnight, Cam." She muttered softly as she dozed off to sleep.

Sitting across the room from her, Cam smiled softly as he watched Maya fall fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Maya. Sweet dreams."


End file.
